Reawakening
by KuroTenshi00
Summary: Vinland, Holy Rome, and four others have been remembered by the world; rivalries, love, betrayal, and mysteries appear with them. Italy can never trust Rome again, pasts come to light, and who are the 'Ancients? The world wasn't always this way. Not back then.
1. The Awakening

**I rewrote this chapter after mulling things over. Don't own Hetalia, but I do have a few OC's.**

**(Canada's POV)**

It had been a normal day, being bored, sleeping during the meeting, but as he slept, he dreamt he was in a forest, and he was facing someone who looked exactly like him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Vinland, who are you?" Vinland said.

"I'm Canada." He sighed, answering a question he was used to.

"Nice to meet ya, kid!"

"You too, do you have any idea what is going on here?"

"Not really, but this place is home, where I reside."

"Then do you know what this feeling is?"

"Feeling? What is this!? Why am I-!? I wasn't supposed to go back!" Vinland's voice echoed as he disappeared, leaving Canada at 'home', seemingly alone.

**(Germany's POV)**

He had been listening intently to the meeting but a sudden urge to sleep overcame him. As he slept, he dreamt he was in a field facing a familiar face, his own.

"What is going on here!?" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, I don't know myself, you suddenly dropped into my home, I should question you." The other said.

"Ja, sorry, I am Germany, you are?"

"I am Holy Rome, nice to meet you."

"Holy Rome…" He whispered.

"Yes, now, do you know what has happened? People don't usually come here."

"Well, I fell asleep, and now I'm here."

"That couldn't be! I thought we couldn't go back."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain at the moment, all I can tell you, is that this is not good." Holy Rome said before disappearing.

**(All's POV)**

The world meeting had started out normal, until Germany fell asleep and everyone noticed a snoozing Canadian sitting next to America. America tried to wake him up, only to get a fist to the face, and a small apology saying that it was reflex. 'Canada' then proceeded to whip out an axe and casually put it over his shoulder and then looked around for a bit before walking over to the Nordics and talking to them. Germany started to stir, looked around and started when he saw Italy, Austria, and Hungary, who were all watching the events unfold together. He then walked over to them and introduced himself as Holy Rome. This was going to be a long day.

**(With Vinland)**

He walked over to his old 'fathers', though he was older than them.

"Hey, guys, long time no see!" Vinland said.

"Vinland!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Denmark exclaimed.

"I know, right, it's been a long time."

"You've been dead for 2000 years!" Denmark said, disbelief clear on his face.

"Fiction you made fact."

"Vinny!" Finland exclaimed, tackling Vinland.

"Hi, Finny."

"Gl'd y'r ok'y." Sweden said, patting Vinland's head, though they were the same height.

"Hello, little brother." Norway said, a hint of a smile on his face; then he pushed Iceland up to Vinland.

"Hi, I'm Iceland, you can call me Emil." Iceland said, sighing at the fact that he seemed to have another big brother.

"Nice to meet you, Emil, let's get along. I'm happy to be back in the family, and even happier to have a new brother." Vinland said, shaking hands with Iceland and smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too." Iceland said, looking down at his hand, suddenly having a new brother didn't seem so bad.

"Now, we have some catching up to do, huh?" Vinland said, and then proceeded to tell them what was going on.

**(With Holy Rome)**

Holy Rome went to Italy immediately and kneeled down in front of him.

"Ve~ What are you doing Germany?" Italy asked, looking at his friend.

"It is me Italy, Holy Rome, I am sorry to have kept you waiting so long, but-" He was cut off as Italy sprang onto him, knocking both of them over, Italy on top of Holy Rome with his arms around his neck.

Hungary started to giggle at the blush on Holy Rome's face until he gave her a glare; she then turned around but didn't stop giggling. Austria, however, was looking at him like a disapproving father.

"Hello, Austria, Hungary." He greeted.

"Nice-*giggle*- to-*giggle*- see you, too." Hungary managed to say over her fit of laughing.

"What's so funny, Ms. Hungary?" Italy asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just really happy to see Holy Rome again." She lied.

"Ve~ Me too!" Italy agreed.

"Hello, Holy Rome, you have some explaining to do, but first I shall express my frustration with my piano." Austria said, walking towards a piano people would swear wasn't there before.

"Not this again." Holy Rome sighed, grabbing a chair for Italy, Hungary, and himself before sitting down.

**I like this version better; it has more feeling in it, Vinland and Finland are pretty close, they even use nicknames for each other. Vinland's axe is very long and has a spike on the top and blades on both sides. He named it Dødens Le. Death's Scythe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, I've been revived. I was having writers block while trying to type up this new version, and spring break got in the way, but I'm here now, on a very special day, too. My birthday! Don't own Hetalia!**

**(All's POV)**

After things settled and Austria erupted into song, causing the room to go silent, out of respect, some others were discussing these developments.

"The hero has a problem!" America exclaimed, standing next to France and England.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you for once." England sighed.

"Yes, Angleterre, it's a once in a lifetime thing." France agreed.

"That's not nice, but anyways, Mattie is hanging out with bad people, one of them is even a commie!" America yelled.

"While I don't care about the communist thing, I do agree that those people are bad influences." England said.

"That's why we should-" America was cut off.

"We are not starting a war and we are not bombing them." England interrupted.

"Aww."America sighed, disappointed.

"Well, why don't we just go over there, and see what is going on?" France suggested.

"I think that's the most reasonable thing I've heard all day." England agreed.

"Then let's go!" America said, leading the way.

"Sometimes I wonder." England said.

They walked over to the Nordics and Vinland, and confronted them.

"Mattie, what are you doing!? Why are you hanging out with these jerks!?" America yelled.

"First of all, I don't know a 'Mattie', and second of all, these guys were technically, at one time, my fathers." Vinland said, being blunt about it.

"You don't remember?" England asked.

"Remember what?" Vinland asked.

"That you're mon petit Canada." France said.

"Oh, Canada. That kid, huh." Vinland said, looking back.

"What do you mean?" Denmark asked, now even more confused.

"I guess you could say that I'm him and that he's me. But complications arose and we somehow switched places. I'd think that the same thing happened to that one over there, he looks just like Holy Rome, in fact, probably is right now." Vinland explained.

"Wait, so Germany is Holy Rome, and Matthew is you?" England asked for confirmation.

"Simply putting it? Yeah." Vinland confirmed.

"And I thought that at least today could be normal, guess I was wrong." England sighed.

"Haha, well, being normal isn't as fun, is it?" Vinland said.

*sigh* England looked around for a bit and spotted a few faeries and snow sprites coming towards the group.

A tiny voice rang out, only heard by four people in the room. "Vinland! You are back!" A snow sprite said, coming up next to him.

"Yeah, sorry for being gone so long." Vinland replied.

"You weren't really gone, you were always here, just not awake. We always had Canada to keep us company though." It said, the others nodding in agreement.

"He sounds like a nice kid." Vinland said.

"He is, he always plays with us when we're bored."

'Wait, Matthew could see them all? He even played with them…' England thought, watching the mythical creatures and listening to them talk.

Vinland looked at him. "Hey, Lukas, can this kid- Is he-" Vinland couldn't seem to form a sentence; Norway still got what he was asking, though.

"Yes, though I don't know how." Norway replied.

"Is he g-" Vinland started.

"No." Norway gave an instant reply.

"Oh." Vinland then looked away.

"What was that about!?" England yelled.

"Nothing, nothing, anyways, what did you guys want?" Vinland said.

"Give me back Mattie!" America yelled while England looked in a small spell book, wanting to cast something on Vinland.

"I'm afraid that I don't know how to do that, and even if I did, I don't think he'd want to come back, he'll be pretty happy there; plus, he isn't alone." Vinland looked off into the distance.

"What do you mean?" France asked.

"Something you guys wouldn't understand." Vinland said, his tone saying that they didn't need to understand, and that they never should.

Holy Rome then walked over, "Vinland, I know where Ignazio is."

"What!?"

**(Earlier With Holy Rome)**

After Austria finished his song, he came back over. "Now then, would you mind explaining some things to us, Holy Rome?"

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Holy Rome asked.

"Why you disappeared for all that time, and why you have taken over Germany's body." Austria said.

"Hmm, well, you see, first of all, I haven't taken over his body; secondly, you do know that there are other worlds and universes, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, you could say that Heimdal and I, though we belong here, went to a world in another universe for a while. This world is very different from our own, all of the land is a whole; there are no continents, just one land, surrounded by miles of water. There is no war, no boundaries, and no religion either; the only thing that resembles a god is nature itself. Not many people live here, but most live together with the ones they get along with, they become a family. People live for a very long time, as long as nations live, if not longer, and magic is very common there, almost everyone can use it." Holy Rome explained.

"What about children?" Hungary asked.

"As I said, their lifetimes are very long, only one child is born in a lifetime, and only a few actually have kids, or the want of them."

"What about Germany and Canada?" Austria questioned, already realizing that 'Heimdal' was Vinland.

"They never belonged to this world. When we went there, we found that everyone there looks like everyone here; even the personalities are the same, though everyone is a bit different. When we went there Germany and Canada were pushed out into this world, because there can't be more than one of the same person in one world. We went there and back here, and we have been referred to as the Ancients, because that is a power only the eldest people hold."

"I see, are there others?" Austria asked.

"Others?" Holy Rome questioned.

"Others like you, who went to that world?" Austria clarified.

"Oh, yes, besides Heimdal and I, there are four others who visited at one point or another." Holy Rome said.

"Like who?" Hungary asked.

"Well, you don't know quite a few of them, but I know one is… Italy's brother." Holy Rome said.

"Ve~ Fratello is!?" Italy yelled.

"Yes, and, do you know where he is, we need to try and find out what is going on, and it would be nice to see him again."

"Right now he's in Spain, but we're in France, so if I call him he should be here soon." Italy said.

"Okay, can you call him while I go talk to Heimdal?"

"Ve~ Okay!" Italy agreed.

Holy Rome then walked over to Vinland to tell him the good news.

**(Time Resumes)**

"What!?" Vinland shouted.

"I know where Ignazio is, he seems to be in this world, and he is now on his way here."

"I can't wait to see him again!" Vinland said.

"Yes, it will be nice to be reunited with everyone." Holy Rome agreed.

The doors then opened, Rome and Germania stood there with grave expressions.

"I see you are back, Vinland." Rome said, his tone cold.

"Bastard, how dare you show your face after that." Vinland's eyes flared.

"You should not be here, Vinland, this is my world now." Rome said.

"This was always my place and you know it, you're just mad because you will never be as powerful as us, and because you will never have her."

"Shut up."

"When Ig protected me the only thing I could do was take them away."

"Shut up!"

"You almost killed him, and her. You're lucky that they know how to heal fatal wounds."

"Stop bringing up the past, it does not matter now." Rome said, barely containing his anger.

"You talk as if the past is not something important, yet many things rise from the past, including grudges." Vinland calmly replied.

"Tell me… what happened to her?"

"I don't see how that would relate to you."

"Just tell me!"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean?" Rome asked, almost to himself.

"There was an… anomaly, I suppose. We were all there at the time, and everyone but Adal and I, just disappeared, we don't know where they went; all we know is that there are far more universes than anyone would think. Yet now I see that Ig is here, and that we might be able to find everyone after all."

"Heimdal… yes, we can only try and hope." Holy Rome stood by his side, agreeing.

"Yep, seems like it's time to set things right, though I hope they haven't changed that much." Vinland said.

"What are you talking about; we both know that nothing can faze them." Holy Rome assured.

"I guess you're right." Vinland said, before realizing that there were not alone, but in a room full of confused nations, still gaping at their arrival.

"Uh, this can't be good." Vinland sighed before whispering to Holy Rome, "What is this meeting called?"

"I believe it is a world meeting."

"Okay then. Everyone is dismissed, please leave the building now!" Vinland shouted.

"But we haven't addressed any important matters, yet!" Someone protested, wanting to see how the events would unfold.

Holy Rome and Vinland then marched up to the table, slamming their hands down, and shouted, "Get out!"

The stern voices of the two were enough to convince most of the nations to leave, while some remained there: Rome, Germania, America, England, France, Italy, Austria, Hungary, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden.

"Well this is going to be fun." Vinland sighed.

**My longest chapter so far, I had writers block for a while, but I intend to finish rewriting this series on my birthday, just 'cause.**


End file.
